


Eyes On Me

by zzzett



Series: Swesson Love Week July 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Slight Mindfuck, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson would never admit how much he enjoys being watched masturbating, or the high he gets from the chance of being caught. Luckily (?) his boss is aware.</p>
<p>Prompt: Exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

“Touch yourself,” Dean commanded, settling back into his office chair all proper. Sam’s face burned, but he kept his head down and leaned back against his boss’s desk, unzipping and taking his cock in hand. He was already half-hard under Dean’s gaze.

“Go slow,” the deep voice brought goosebumps along Sam’s skin, “eyes on me.”

Sam obeyed and god, it was already too much. Dean’s whole attention was on him- not even on the hand stroking his cock, but his eyes as if they were the most interesting piece of this scene, of the whole world. Wesson whimpered in his throat, fighting the urge to look away or quicken his hand.

“You love being watched, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was velvet in his ears, on his skin. “You love having my undivided attention as you slowly lose yourself. Don’t worry, I won’t look away.”

“Mr. Smith…” He couldn’t help but shut his eyes for a moment, his hips softly bucking into his hand.

“Eyes on me,” Dean repeated firmly, expecting nothing less than utmost obedience. Sam could only give it to him, only give it to him- “Grip tighter. Keep it slow.”

Wesson whimpered openly now, eyes half-lidded and lips parted as he kept his motion. He had to be looking like a wreck already, yet Smith seemed impeccable where he sat, unmoving. Was he even hard in his pants? Did he even care about his own pleasure? Green eyes kept the hazel the entire time, his expression stoic and there was something so _objectifying_ about it that it made Sam shiver, drowning in his own desire.

“I may have forgotten to mention,” Dean leaned his chin against his knuckles casually, “my door lock is broken. Haven’t had the chance to get it fixed.” Sam’s eyes widened, but he didn’t dare stop. “And lunchbreak is almost over. Mr. Adler may stop by anytime, he likes to check on me sometimes. You don’t think it’ll be a problem, do you?”

Sam’s breath hitched, the sound akin to a choked sob. Dean raised an eyebrow expecting an answer, so he shook his head helplessly. He kept his pace, his cock so slick and hard in his palm it almost felt numb, yet he didn’t dare stop.

Dean smiled in satisfaction. “Good boy. Go slower.”


End file.
